


365 Days

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Kitten, Anniversary, Fluff, Humor, M/M, as canon-compliant as I can get it, where Yuuri forgets all the things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Yuuri comes to discover that Viktor Nikiforov, the man who forgets just about EVERYTHING seems to have a date for every anniversary in existence.Yuuri never knows what anniversary he has forgotten now, and Viktor is always there to remind him of all the little things they've experienced together... every other day, or week...





	1. April 11th

**Author's Note:**

> Just a whole lot of fluff. Enjoy. :)

April 11th

 

“Yuuri!~”

 

Yuuri froze in his tracks as his name filtered into the kitchen, he didn't like it, that tone in Viktor's voice. He knew that nothing good could possibly come from the way Viktor said his name.

 

“Do you know what day it is today?”

 

Such a benign question, but this was Viktor, and there was nothing benign about Viktor when he spoke in that tone.  “Tuesday?” He replied, picking up the two mugs of tea he had been preparing.

 

“Yes, but what  _ day _ is it?”

 

Yuuri let out a sigh, “April 11th… why?”

 

Viktor suddenly popped up from his position on the couch, turning around to face Yuuri, crocodile tears welling up in his eyes. “Why!?” Viktor exclaimed dramatically, draping a hand over his forehead. “Oh Yuuri! How you pain me so... It's our anniversary!”

 

Yuuri stood there baffled, blinking blankly back at Viktor as a sweatdrop formed by his head. “Viktor…” He said slowly, attempting to piece together what it was he was missing. “... Our anniversary is in November.” He was sure it was in November, they had talked it out after that kiss during the China cup, when they had offically labeled their relationship beyond student and coach. Yuuri was sure that he didn't even know Viktor outside of his posters, this time last year.

With those words, the tears suddenly faded from Viktor's eyes, a small smile replacing the distressed expression he wore just a moment ago. “It's the anniversary of the day we first connected. The day I watched that video of you skating my routine!” He practically purred, a light sparking inside his eyes.

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said in response, as he fought the urge to roll his eyes at Viktor.

 

“Yuuri...❤” Viktor exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly, mouth pulled into that heart shaped smile he displayed whenever he was beyond excited, his non-existent tail wagging wildly.

 

“How the heck was I supposed to know that?” He asked incredulously, a blush escaping onto Yuuri's face, flattered by the fact that Viktor would remember such a seemingly unimportant thing. Yuuri had forgotten all about that video the triplets had uploaded, that video that did indeed bring Viktor to him, and a small part of him thought that perhaps it was a date to be remembered, but honestly, how was he supposed to have known that.

 

“Oh right…” Viktor said sheepishly, the expression setting Yuuri's heart on fire. God he loved this man and all the ridiculous faces he made. It honestly made staying mad, or annoyed, or upset with him very difficult. One turn of his lips and Viktor would have Yuuri turning into mush in his hands.  

 

Noticing the softening of Yuuri's expression, Viktor's whole demeanor changed.  His face lit up with the kind of joy a child would express on Christmas morning, his love for Yuuri reflected in his eyes. “... But you  _ do _ know what next Monday is right?” 

 

Yuuri chuckled as he draped his arms around Viktor, being careful not to spill the hot liquid on him. “The anniversary of the day you showed up in Hasetsu, declaring you're going to be my coach while naked in the onsen?” Yuuri replied tenderly, although he had forgotten that exact date, the memory had been burned into his soul. That was the best day of his life. The day all his wildest dreams came true. The day the living legend, the man he had been worshiping for more than half his life, showed up on his doorstep and inserted himself into Yuuri's life. 

 

“Bingo!~” Viktor declared taking a mug from Yuuri's hand, inhaling the sweet fragrance of jasmine as Yuuri made his way around the couch, pushing Viktor’s feet off as he settled down next to him, Makkachin readjusting himself across both men's laps. 

 

Yuuri smiled as he leaned against Viktor, taking a long, soothing sip of his tea before completely melting against Viktor, who had pulled out his phone again, holding it out so Yuuri could see the screen. There was no music accompanying Yuuri's skating, just the sound of his skates scraping the ice, but for the first time ever, Yuuri finally understood what Viktor meant when he had said that he made music with his body. Watching himself skate, tucked safely against the warmth that was _ his _ Viktor, Yuuri could hear the music of the Aria, and for a moment he couldn't believe he was actually watching himself skate. Sure, he'd seen the video before, last year when Takeshi had called him, but he didn't watch it with the kind of attention he was watching it now. Glancing over at Viktor he finally understood why that man had dropped everything to fly to Japan and embark on this crazy adventure.

 

Yuuri sighed, filing April 11th away in his mind, making it a point to try to remember the date, and then realization hit him. Viktor Nikiforov, the man who forgets just about  _ everything _ , remembered the day he first watched a  _ YouTube video _ of Yuuri skating… he also remembered the exact date he landed in Japan and offered himself to Yuuri. How many more of these  _ anniversaries _ were there? A panic swept through Yuuri as he realized that the only date he actually has committed to memory was a vague day in November, and Viktor was going to murder him because he wasn't even completely sure what the exact day was. It was either the 2nd or the 3rd, and he had hoped that he would figure it out before then, he wanted to scream as he slowly brought the mug back up to his lips. Viktor had hit replay on the video and was oblivious to the internal turmoil coursing through Yuuri at that moment.


	2. April 15th

April 15th

 

Yuuri let out a yawn as he settled down against Viktor, Makkachin making himself comfortable by their feet. It had been a long flight, not any longer than usual, but he did not like the way they had to literally run from one end of the airport to the other because the Aeroflot flight got delayed and their two hour layover turned into forty five minutes. Although this was evidently a normal occurrence as neither Viktor nor Makkachin seemed phased by their mad dash through the airport, Yuuri certainly didn't appreciate it. Missing the connecting flight from Seoul into Fukuoka would mean that they wouldn't have been able to spend their _anniversary_ in Hasetsu, and even though Viktor would pretend it was no big deal, Yuuri knew how much the day actually meant to him.

 

In fact, Yuuri hadn't realized how much the day actually meant to _him_ , considering it was never something he had thought to celebrate, but this particular day was definitely a defining moment in his life, and something to be celebrated. Ever since Viktor brought it up a few days ago, Yuuri had been obsessing over what he could do for Viktor to show him just how he felt, but what could you possibly do to thank someone for coming into your life and making your wildest dreams come true?

 

Letting out another yawn, he stretched out his legs and rested his head on Viktor's shoulder, glad for the break Yakov allowed Viktor. One month was not a lot of time, nothing compared to the six months they had together the year before, but it was long enough to satisfy their need for Hasetsu and the warmth of Yuuri's family. Besides, they were back in time for the Hanami festivals and that made Yuuri's heart smile.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor purred in his ear as he closed his eyes.  “... Do you know what day it is today?”

 

A soft smile filtered across Yuuri's lips as his eyes fluttered open, “The day Viktor Nikiforov came into my life and made my wildest dreams come true.”

 

“Oh?” Viktor asked bringing a finger up to his lips, “are you sure that wasn't on November 24th?”

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked lifting his head in confusion. “Why November 24?” Yuuri scrunched his eyes as he tried to think, November 24th… that was the Rostelecom cup, Viktor had left his side on Yuuri’s insistence to be with Makkachin, he nearly bombed his free skate because of that and almost didn’t qualify, but then they had that reunion in the airport and… “oh… oh… _OH_!” Yuuri suddenly exclaimed, almost leaping up into the air, when his memories finally caught up with him.

 

Viktor let out a laugh as Yuuri turned five different shades of red and then buried his face into his scarf, mumbling something incomprehensible, but most likely _'Viktor, you're the worst_.’  Humming happily to himself, Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, wondering how on earth he was so lucky to have such an adorable fiancee.

 

“Yuuri!~ Victor!~”  Minako exclaimed as the two men came down the escalator, “Welcome home!”

 

Viktor beamed back at her, his enthusiasm matching hers. “Minako! So glad to be back! Look!~ It's our precious Yuuri!” He exclaimed, dropping all his bags so he could whip out his phone and take a selfie in front of the wall plastered with posters of Yuuri, quickly typing out a caption before posting the picture.

 

Rolling his eyes Yuuri pulled out his phone as it went off in his pocket, an incredulous expression crossing his face as he looked up at Viktor. “Really? ' _Tastiest pork cutlet bowl there ever was_.’”

 

“You bet you are.” Viktor replied, tapping him on the nose as Minako continued to chat away, grabbing the two suitcases and leading them toward her car.

 

“Tadaima!~” Viktor proclaimed as they entered the onsen, Yuuri smiled proudly up at him as he unhooked Makkachin’s leash.

 

In a matter of seconds Hiroko came scampering into the room, enveloping both men into a warm hug.  “My boys!~” She cried happily as she helped them out of their jackets.  “Okaeri!~”

 

Yuuri let out a relaxed sigh as he slipped into the hot spring, the hot water relieving all the stress and tension in his tired, sore muscles.  Placing the towel on his head he shifted into the spot in the far corner, facing the door, relieved that Minako-sensei and Mari had pulled Viktor into a conversation, offering Yuuri the opportunity to sneak off and enact his plan.  A plan he had literally just decided on as they entered into the onsen.

 

As the door to the hot springs opened Yuuri took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to do next. Opening his eyes he saw Viktor enter, and before he could talk himself out of it, he dramatically stood and gestured toward Viktor, “Viktor, thank you for being my coach, let's win this year's Grand Prix Final together too.” He said, adding Viktor's signature wink at the end, before collapsing back into the water, his face a previously undiscovered shade of red.

 

The squeal Viktor let out in response to Yuuri's declaration made all the embarrassment worth it. Before Yuuri could process what was happening, Viktor had launched himself into the hot spring and enveloped Yuuri in a tight embrace. “Yuuri!~ I love you, I love you, I love you!~ You magically delicious bowl of katsudon! You remembered!~”

 

“Hai…” Yuuri replied breathlessly as Viktor continued to pepper his face with kisses, his hands roaming all over his body. “Vi… Vi… Viktor…” he whined, out of both pleasure and distress.

 

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed, nipping at his ears.

 

“We… we… can't…” Yuuri tried to say, his body betraying his better judgement. “Not in the hot springs…”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Viktor practically purred in his ear as his hands slid down the front of Yuuri's chest, stopping short as he reached his stomach.

 

A million thoughts ran through Yuuri's mind in that moment, the prominent one being ' _NO NO NO! WE CANNOT HAVE SEX IN THE HOT SPRING_ !’ the other one being 'n _o one would know…_ ’

 

As if Viktor could see what was going on in Yuuri's head, he suddenly pulled away, a teasing grin filtering across his lips as Yuuri's face displayed the displeasure of Viktor's hands leaving his body.

 

Recovering from the assault of Viktor's hands, Yuuri sat up, sucking in a deep breath as he attempted to regain control over his brain. Glancing over at Viktor a playful smile crossed his lips as he cocked his head to the side. “Perhaps we can sleep together tonight.” He said, his brain finding the words Viktor spoke to him that first night he showed up here in Hasetsu.

  
Understanding the context of Yuuri's words, Viktor melted into the hot spring, unadulterated joy written all over his face. “Yuuri!~ What have I done right in this life to deserve you.”


	3. April 23rd

April 23rd

 

Rubbing his eyes Yuuri wondered why it was imperative that they made it to Ice Castle this morning so Yuuri could skate. Not that he was complaining too much, skating at Ice Castle was one of his greatest joys in life, especially skating _for Viktor_ at Ice Castle. Still, it seemed rather unnecessary to rush there at the break of dawn when they literally had the rest of the day to do so, but Viktor had insisted they went first thing in the morning, and as usual Yuuri gave into Viktor's outrageous demands.

 

Yuuri tried to tune out Viktor's excited restlessness as he laced up his skates, allowing Viktor to lead him to the rink when he was done. “What's this all about anyway?” Yuuri finally asked, unable to take Viktor's gushing any longer.

 

“Oh Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed dramatically, much to Yuuri's dismay, as he was beginning to recognize that particular tone. “Don't tell me you forgot!?”

 

Yuuri fought the urge to roll his eyes at his beloved Viktor, but the expression Viktor was making was proving too much and before he could stop himself, he rolled his eyes at Viktor. “What did I forget now?” Yuuri deadpanned as he made a lap around the ice, trying to ignore Viktor’s whimpers as the familiar tune of _'In regards to love: Eros_ ’ played in his head.

 

The distraught expression on Viktor's face melted away as Yuuri began to skate his routine, the routine Viktor had created just for him, the routine Viktor had insisted he skate, this day a year ago. Viktor was not sure if Yuuri actually realized what he was doing, if this was Yuuri's way of apologizing for forgetting the first day he skated for Viktor in person, or if it was simply a coincidence, either way it was worth it. Yuuri's body offered him an apology even if his mind was still unsure of what it was he was apologizing for.

 

“We should work on your programs for the upcoming season.” Viktor said as Yuuri finished the routine and skated over to him.

 

“Mmhmm.” Yuuri hummed, taking a drink of water. “We should, and you should work on yours too, remember what Yakov said.”

 

“I never pay attention to what Yakov says.” Viktor replied with a mischievous grin as he removed his skate guards and joined Yuuri on the ice.

 

“You better be taking this season seriously,” Yuuri scolded playfully, knowing full well that Viktor poured everything he had onto the ice. There was a passion there that they were both very much aware of, that they both equally shared.

 

“I take everything I do on the ice seriously.” Viktor replied feigning offense, before he made a quick lap around the ice, grabbing Yuuri’s hands as he pulled him into the duet they both had come to love so much.

 

The hours bled away as the two of them made love to the ice, dancing to a song that resonated within their souls, the music pouring out of every movement they made.

 

“I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE THIS REPULSIVE WHEN WE ALL GET BACK TO RUSSIA!”

 

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked perplexed as they skated over to the side of the rink, Viktor smiling smugly as he put on his skate guards and took a seat on the bleachers, seemingly unphased by the fact that the young Russian was there.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to know!” Yurio spat, glaring daggers at Viktor who had now occupied himself with drinking a cup of tea from the thermos he had brought with him.

 

“Wait, you bought plane tickets, got on said plane, then got onto the train from the airport, evidently dropped your bags off at the onsen, and then hiked all the way up here to the ice rink, but you don't know why you're here?” Yuuri asked, scratching the back of his head. “Are you feeling well?”

 

“I'm fucking peachy.” Yurio growled. “Ask your idiot of a fiancee what I'm doing here, he’s the one who gave me the fucking plane ticket for my birthday last month and then Yakov practically dragged me to the airport yesterday saying I needed some time off… fucking Yakov telling me I needed time off…”

 

“Huh.” Yuuri said looking over at Viktor who simply just continued to sip his tea.

 

“Viktor…” Both Yuris said simultaneously, seeking answers.

 

Looking up from his drink, Viktor's face fell when he realized that the two of them were not putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Putting down the tea he let out an exaggerated sigh as he stood up, his eyes welling up with tears as he dramatically exclaimed, “You mean you both don't remember!?”

 

Yuuri once again fought the urge to roll his eyes at Viktor for the second time that day, instead the palm of his hand found his face. “Let me guess,” he said clearing his voice as he took off his glasses and shook out his bangs, adjusting them so they fell neatly over his left eye. Placing a finger to his lips he grinned at Viktor, “Today’s the anniversary of the day Yurio first came to Hasetsu.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Viktor exclaimed excitedly, nodding furiously as he clapped his hands.

 

Letting out another growl, Yurio's hand found his face too, as he mumbled a string of profanities, but not before Viktor and Yuuri caught that slight turn of his lips and the spark in his eye.

 

Yuuri let out a laugh as he fixed his hair and replaced his glasses, “Welcome to my life, Yurio. I've already 'forgotten’ three 'anniversaries’ one of which I wasn't even present for last year.”

  
“Fuck both of you.” Yurio said in response, his voice suspiciously lacking any venom.  “I did not ask to be here, now someone get me a fucking pair of skates, I left mine back at the onsen.”


	4. April 25th

April 25th

 

“Yuuri!~  Yuuri!~”

 

Groaning Yuuri forced his eyes open, letting out a screech as he bolted upright, his forehead connecting hard with Viktor’s and Viktor fell over with a dramatic moan cradling his head.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  Yuuri apologized as he sat up, rubbing the sore spot on his own forehead.  “Who the hell wakes someone up three centimeters from their face?”

 

Crawling his way back onto the bed Viktor planted himself in front of Yuuri again, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.  “Sorry, I was just so excited.”

 

“When are you not excited?” Yuuri asked, petting Viktor on the head before grabbing for his glasses.  “Why are you wearing a yukata anyway?”

 

“What do you mean why?” Viktor asked, coming to a stand, straightening out the robe.  “You don’t like it?”

 

“No, no, you look wonderful, it’s just… random?”

 

“RANDOM!?” Viktor exclaimed as he crumpled onto the floor in defeat. “Oh Yuuri! You're so mean! Just when I thought you finally understand me… just when I thought we were on the same page again… you go and do  _ this _ . Why not just twist that knife you've embedded in my heart!”

 

Yuuri groaned as he got out of bed, “Let me guess, I forgot another  _ anniversary _ .”

 

“Oh Yuuri how you pain me so, you say that word like it’s a burden.”  The fake tears and despondent expression was too much, and if Yuuri had even felt the tiniest bit of guilt, it dissipated in that moment.

 

Suddenly the door slammed open, and an angry Yurio stalked in. “You two idiots done getting ready yet?”  he growled, leaning against the doorframe as he picked at his fingernails.

 

“Good morning to you too Yurio,” Yuuri started, and then stopped, his mouth agape as he took in what Yurio was wearing.  “Why are you wearing a yukata too?”  He asked, blinking again to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.  Nope, the two Russians in his room right now were definitely wearing yukatas, and he  _ knew _ it had to do with some ridiculous  _ anniversary _ he had forgotten.

 

Narrowing his eyes Yurio pushed himself off the wall, the intensity of his glare causing Yuuri to shrink back a little.  “The fuck’s that supposed to mean?”  He asked before whipping his head toward Viktor.  “VIKTOR EXPLAIN THIS!?  WHY IS HE NOT DRESSED?  WHY IS HE QUESTIONING THE YUKATAS!?”

 

Picking himself off the floor Viktor threw himself at the angry teenager, clinging to him as fresh tears streamed down his face.  “Yuuuuuuurioooooo!~  He forgot!!!~” He wailed, causing Yuuri to roll his eyes at them as he sifted through his closet to find the yukata he had for festivals, his hand freezing on the fabric as realization washed over him.

 

Letting out a hiss that resembled an enraged cat, Yurio grabbed the pencil sharpener off Yuuri’s desk and threw it across the room, the object connecting with the back of Yuuri’s head before falling on to the floor with a dull thump.  “The fuck is wrong with you pig!”  He snarled, nostrils flaring, “how the hell do you forget the first day we all went to a festival together!?”

 

Defeated Yuuri slumped onto the floor, the yukata slipping off the hanger still clutched in his hand.  “Oh dear god, not you too Yurio.” He moaned, his head throbbing from the impact of the sharpener.

 

Makkachin barked happily as the three skaters made their way through the town, the cherry blossoms lining the streets in late bloom, petals floating in the air as a soft wind blew through the branches.  It was a beautiful day, perfect for viewing the blossoms, and they were lucky that the blossoms were late again this year.

 

Yuuri continued to scowl at the two Russians, a dull throb still persisting in his head. Who the hell throws an electric pencil sharpener at someone's head? And Viktor had died laughing, which did not help Yuuri's mood. Letting out a sigh he relaxed his face, the scowl melting away to a slightly depressed expression. It was not like he didn't find these ridiculous anniversaries endearing, he really did. It amazed him to know that Viktor actually cared that much, that he was so important to Viktor that Viktor actually took the time to remember all the little things they did together. In fact, it was so thoughtful and sweet that Yuuri felt like a complete asshole for not remembering any of it, and then Viktor would fall to the floor, fake tears streaming down his face.

 

Sure, Yuuri could probably do without Viktor's penchant for melodrama, but that was Viktor, and Yuuri loved all of Viktor, even the Viktor who just didn't know when to stop. It bothered him that he had forgotten the day of their first festival, but honestly, he'd been to so many that they had lost their charm over the years. Besides, he had still been recovering from the fact that  _ the  _ Viktor Nikiforov was staying under the same roof as him and was going to be  _ his _ coach. He could barely think straight this time last year let alone remember specific dates.

 

“Oh come now Yuuri,” Viktor purred, draping an arm around his shoulders, “we forgive you for forgetting, right Yurio?”

 

“Tsk,” Yurio scoffed, trying to sound like he was still annoyed, but the gleam in his eye gave him away.

 

As they settled down in an empty spot under one of the many Sakura trees lining the boulevard, Makkachin padded over to Yuuri and rested his head on Yuuri's lap.  Yuuri smiled as he scratched the dog behind his ears, cooing endearments to the dog as Makkachin let out a pleased whine and closed his eyes.

 

“That reminds me,” Viktor said with a melancholy smile, “Do you know what else today is?”

 

Yuuri shook his head no as he unpacked the hanami bentos his mother had prepared for them, evidently everyone had remembered this particular anniversary except him.

 

“It is the anniversary of the day that traitor over there,” He said pointing to Makkachin, who lifted his head and gave Viktor a cheerful bark, as if mocking him, before burying his head back into Yuuri's lap. “Traitor,” Viktor repeated, “stole from me, being the first to sleep in Yuuri's bed.”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes and let out a disgusted tsk, “Who the hell would want to sleep with that pig anyway.”

 

“At the very least, I would,” Viktor said with a smirk, “and I’m sure there would be a line out the door if they didn’t think I would literally murder every last one of them all for even thinking about it, right Makkachin? You would help protect our precious Yuuri from those lecherous perverts...”

 

Yuuri let out a laugh as he ruffled Makkachin's fur. In response, the dog lifted his head and began licking Yuuri's face. Viktor stared at them in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape after mouthing what seemed to be the word traitor. “Are you jealous of your dog?” Yuuri asked breathlessly in-between laughs.

 

“What!? No, yes, no…” Viktor exclaimed, flustered and not making a very convincing argument. “Maybe I was in the moment, I'm over it now.”

  
“Sure you are,” Yurio retorted, “and I'm the fucking lost Princess Anastasia… and don't even think about going over there to be gross, I'll slam your face into this bento box and leave, pretending I don't know you two perverts.”


	5. May 1st

May 1st

 

Yuuri let out a breath as he glided across the ice, glad that he had not been bombarded with any surprise anniversaries for the past few days, but at the same time on edge, because the fact that he hadn’t been bombarded with any surprise anniversaries for the past few days meant that one was bound to come up soon.  Sucking in another breath he kicked off, launching himself in the air as his mind went blank for a moment in time, releasing the breath again when his left foot connected with the ice in a clean landing.  Smiling to himself he continued to glide across the ice, glad that he was finally able to consistently land the quad flip.  Tapping out a short step sequence he pushed off and launched himself into another jump.

 

“Yuuri!~”

 

Viktor’s voice reached him just as he pushed off, his brain misfiring once that tone hit him, and he stumbled on the landing, crashing to the ice in an ungraceful heap.  He wasn’t sure if Viktor was aware that he used that tone every time he was about to ask the dreaded question, ‘ _ do you know what day it is today? _ ’ but every time he said Yuuri’s name like that, Yuuri knew what was coming out of his mouth next.  Yuuri was tempted to just stay there sprawled on the ice, perhaps it would be better than facing Viktor’s unnecessary dramatics again, but then again if he stayed down too long, there would be whole other level of hysterics coming toward him, so he pushed himself off the ice and glided over to where Viktor was standing.

 

“Oi Yuuri, that was one nasty fall, what happened?”

 

_ You, you happened _ . He wanted to say, but thought better of it.  Looking around he noticed that Yurio was still suspiciously missing.  It was almost afternoon and Yurio had not shown up for practice, and it wasn’t like him to be skipping out on a chance to show Yuuri up on the ice, even if it was just practice.  “Where’s Yurio?”  He asked instead, drawing the attention away from the fact that he had flubbed a jump due to the fact the he knew that Viktor knew that he knew he had forgotten another ‘ _ anniversary. _ ’

 

“He had something he had to take care of.”  Viktor replied with a smile.

 

“Okay, what anniversary did I forget now?”  Yuuri asked, cutting to the chase, mentally preparing himself for another breakdown from Viktor.

 

“Hmm?  Who said anything about an anniversary?”

 

If Yuuri didn’t love how beautifully perfect Viktor’s face was, he would have punched it, right there and then.  “Viktor…” Yuuri said with a hint of warning, “please tell me what I forgot now, I know it has something to do with Yurio and I’d rather not be attacked by an enraged kitten again. I  _ still _ have a welt on the back of my head from where that pencil sharpener impacted.”

 

“Fine,” Viktor drawled, “Only because I don’t want the little kitten to attack you again, because we all know  _ I’m _ the only one allowed to mark that masterpiece that you call a body.”

 

Yuuri let out a small laugh as he exited the rink, pulling on his skate guards before collapsing onto the bench.  “So what did I forget?”

 

Taking a seat next to him, Viktor grinned as he held a finger up to his lips, “What do I get in return for telling you?” He teased, earning him a roll of the eyes from Yuuri.

 

Running a hand through his hair, something clicked inside of Yuuri, and when he looked back up at Viktor, the Yuuri that he kept locked away somewhere deep inside of him had come out to play.  A sly smirk crossed his lips as his eyes found Viktor’s. “I’ll let you bottom next time,” he said in a slow, calculating tone, which sent shivers down Viktor’s spine.

 

Viktor opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again, words escaping him as his mind imploded.  He could not begin to express in words how much he loved this side of Yuuri, the dark, demanding, slightly sadistic Yuuri who always managed to unravel him and make him forget who he was.

 

Yuuri could feel Viktor trembling with excitement has he slowly walked his fingers up Viktor’s chest and toward his face, pausing to caress his cheek softly before roughly pulling his face toward him. “Now talk.”

 

“Hai…” Viktor responded breathlessly, momentarily forgetting what language he was speaking.  He desperately tried to find words, but the way Yuuri's eyes bore into his made language difficult. Eventually his brain started functioning again and he was able to get out the word “bonfire” before disintegrating into a puddle of mush.

 

“Oh,” Yuuri said softly, releasing Viktor, dark Yuuri retreating back into some cave deep within him. “And Yurio's preparing something?”

 

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, regaining his composure now that dark Yuuri had retreated. “Yes, yes, he was so excited too, couldn't stop talking about it. He puts up a front, but I really think the two weeks he spent here last year were the best two weeks of his life.”

 

Letting out a sigh, Yuuri felt a frown forming on his lips. “I'm sorry I forgot again. I mean, I should have remembered, it was one of the best two weeks of my life too… I mean this whole past year… you... everything we experienced together… it's all this wonderful, magnificent dream come true, and most days I wake up wondering if this really is my reality now.”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor cooed, closing the distance between them again, and he had half a mind to scold him for such negativity, but then again, this had been one wild dream for him too.  “I think the same thing too… you have no idea what I went through those few months in-between, when you were nothing more than a fleeting memory… I too wake up every day wondering if this was nothing more than another beautiful dream… but there you are, warm and pressed against me, and I thank the gods that you're real.”

 

Yuuri smiled weakly back at him, after all this time it still took his brain a moment to process what was happening every time Viktor said something like that. “Are you sure you're not just a figment of my imagination… then again, you're even more wonderful than even my wildest dreams…”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said again, running his long slender fingers across Yuuri's cheek, “stop reading my thoughts and putting them into words…”

 

“Hai…” Yuuri replied shakily, still in awe that Viktor Nikiforov loved him just about as much, if not more, than he loved him. Before his brain dug himself back into a black hole of disbelief, he pressed his lips against Viktor's and melted into him.

 

Time sped up and slowed down at the same time, turning the hours into seconds and mere moments into eternity. When the two of them finally made their way to the beach that evening, the sinking sun had painted the sky in brilliant shades of orange, pink and purple, and Yuuri couldn't have asked for a more beautiful night. The smile on his face as they approached the bonfire was broad and uninhibited, and came from the depths of his soul.

 

“Finally.” Yurio growled as they settled down by the fire, his eyes sparking despite the scowl. “Took you guys long enough.”

 

“Happy bonfire anniversary, Yurio.” Yuuri said enveloping the small Russian in his arms, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 

“Ugh gross,” Yurio exclaimed, half heartedly trying to squirm out of Yuuri's embrace. “Get your piggy arms off of me.”

 

“Yurio!” Viktor suddenly called, dispelling the touching moment, “Are these katsudon piroshkies!?”

 

The spark in Yurio's eyes ignited and a smile crossed his face as he nodded furiously. “Yes! Mama Katsuki helped me get the tonkatsu just right too! The pork kept coming out too soggy whenever I tried doing it in the past, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I was doing wrong… that woman is pure magic in the kitchen.”

 

Yuuri blinked, dumbfounded, and then blinked again, his brain still trying to process the words coming out of Yurio's mouth.  Did he just say ' _ mama Katsuki _ ?’ Nevermind that, his brain told him, Yurio just admitted to spending the better half of the day in the kitchen with his mom, perfecting katsudon piroshkies.  Yuuri was so happy he could kiss Yurio, but not really, although a little part of him wanted to just to see how the kitten would react.  Pushing the thought aside he finally released the boy and found his way back next to Viktor, who shoved a piroshki in his face before devouring another one.

  
As Yuuri ate he mentally added a note to this particular anniversary,  _ bonfire and piroshkies. _ By the time his brain had started functioning again, Yurio had pushed a sparkler into his hand and they once again painted the night in brilliant sparkling colors.


	6. May 5th

May 5th

 

Yuuri woke up feeling refreshed, ready for the day, prepared for what it was about to throw at him.  Viktor and Yurio were not going to take him by surprise today, he actually _knew_ what day today was, and he was over the moon about it.  Kicking off the blankets he ruffled Makkachin’s fur before getting out of bed and made his way over to Viktor’s room, surprised the older man was still in bed. Viktor was usually the first one up, but it mattered little, sleeping Viktor gave him the opportunity to get back at Viktor for the other day.

 

“Viktor!~” Yuuri purred, climbing onto the bed, legs straddling Viktor’s sleeping form as he loomed over him, his face barely an inch away, a playful grin on his face.

 

Viktor's brilliant blue eyes fluttered open, drinking in Yuuri before the haze of sleep dissolved and the usual spark returned. “Yuuri!~” He said before tilting his head up and capturing Yuuri’s lips.

 

When they finally broke the kiss Yuuri sat back and beamed down at Viktor.  “Good morning Viktor, do you know what day it is today?”

 

The smile Viktor gave Yuuri in return was more dazzling than any smile Yuuri had ever seen.  Perhaps remembering pointless anniversaries wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

As they all entered the Ice Castle, Yuuri could still remember the anxiety he felt this time last year when he had watched Yurio skate Agape.  It was nerve wracking to think that there was slight possibility that Viktor would have left him back then, although when he thought about it now, it seemed so silly.  Viktor never had any intention of leaving him back then, Viktor always believed in him, in ways he never thought possible, besides, Viktor had been running off the idea that Yuuri had actually remembered the banquet.

 

Yuuri smiled as the younger Yuri glided across the ice, they have both come such a long way since the first time they skated this routine. Yurio had gone on to break Viktor's short program record with his rendition of Agape, and it made Yuuri's heart smile to know that over the course of the year, Yurio had finally found unconditional love.

 

“He's beautiful isn't he.” Viktor said softly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist. “Like a graceful swan.”

 

Yuuri nodded as he leaned into Viktor, enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in Viktor's love. One year ago, he would never have been this comfortable with Viktor this close, but then again, one year ago he had not known Viktor intimately, or at all for that matter.

 

“You two are disgusting!” Yurio’s voice rang out across the rink, earning snickers from the triplets as a flurry of flashes went off around them.

 

Yuuri simply smiled in response and pulled Viktor closer, his fingers interlacing with his fiancee’s as he gave the triplets a wink.

 

“What the hell is Viktor doing anyway?” Yurio grumbled as the sat down at their usual table, looking back toward the kitchen.

 

Yuuri smiled at him, as he ran a hand through Makkachin's fur, earning himself a pleased whine from the dog. “ Probably making katsudon.”

 

“Why the hell is he making katsudon? Just let your mom make them, we all know your mom's katsudon is the best anyway.”

 

“You say that, but you haven’t even tasted Viktor’s katsudon yet.”  Yuuri said blissfully.

 

“Che,” The smaller Russian scoffed, “You say that like it’s _better_ than your mom’s.”

 

“Nothing’s better than my mom’s, at least not to me, but then again there are so many memories wrapped up in that it wouldn’t be fair to compare the two.  Just be patient, I’m sure you’ll like it all the same.”

 

Yurio growled and dropped his head onto the table.  “Whatever you say pig.  Why’s he making katsudon anyway?”

 

“Well…” Yuuri said, glancing behind Yurio, a soft smile on his face as he watched Viktor exit the kitchen, ladened with three bowls of katsudon.  Catching Viktor’s eye his smile widened, and he said a little louder than he needed to since Yurio was literally two feet away from him, “It’s probably because today’s the anniversary of the day we first ate katsudon together.”

 

“YUURI!~” Viktor squealed, putting the bowls down, elation spreading across his face.  “You remembered!~”

 

“Of course I remembered,” Yuuri said reaching for his bowl as Viktor settled down next to him, peppering his face with kisses.  “It was the first time I got to eat katsudon after the two of you tortured me for two excruciating weeks.”

 

“Wait,” Viktor said stopping abruptly, feigned hurt in his voice. “You can remember exact dates you ate katsudon but cannot seem to remember a single one of our anniversaries!~” Viktor continued, dramatic tears streaming down his face, as Yurio snickered in the background.

 

“Look Viktor,” Yuuri said halfheartedly trying to console the seemingly inconsolable Viktor, “the anniversary of the first time I held your hand-”

 

“May twenty-eighth!~” He chirped, perking up for a second, before falling back into his dramatic show of emotion.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and patted Viktor on the head.  “Sure whatever you say.  Anyway, like I was saying, the anniversary of the first time I held your hand or something equally ridiculous doesn’t rank high on things I store in long term memory, besides, I was so flustered with you suddenly appearing before me I could barely breath those first six months, let alone catalogue every little thing we did.”

 

“Oh Yuuri!~ You’re so mean!”  Viktor exclaimed clinging onto Yuuri’s arm, “Katsudon ranks higher than me in your mind!? Do I mean nothing to you!? Can a mere pork cutlet bowl satisfy you better than _I_ can!?”

 

“Well…” Yuuri drawled, earning an audible chuckle from Yurio who had taken a break from scarfing down his food.

 

Viktor let out a dramatic gasp and collapsed onto the floor, hands clutched over his heart.  Makkachin perked up as Viktor dropped to the floor, quietly padding over to him, allowing Viktor to take him into his arms before gently licking his face.  “Makkachin!~ Yuuri has slain me with his words!~”

  
Turning his attention back to his meal, Yuuri attempted tuned out Viktor’s continued whimpers.  “Don’t ask the question if you can’t take the answer.”  He said with a smirk, causing Yurio to choke on his food, coughing indignantly in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this story will be on hiatus for a little bit. I'm way too absorbed in [Re: Yuri Katsuki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9410273/chapters/21303089) right now.
> 
> I will come back to this at some point, once Phichit's story is told.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep the dates as canon as possible, but of course I've taken some creative liberty with them.
> 
> I headcannon that they "officially" started dating after the kiss during the China cup.


End file.
